


第一视角路人x伊阿宋（fate）

by AZ1720



Series: 伊阿宋的性感三角区 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ1720/pseuds/AZ1720
Summary: 感谢朋友翔翔提供的梗：吐槽伊阿宋卡面下半身性感三角区“这一船船员搞不好是肉体交易来的”。能写伊阿宋我真的很开心，后续会有两种路线，我慢慢写。
Series: 伊阿宋的性感三角区 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762261
Kudos: 11





	第一视角路人x伊阿宋（fate）

我在港口听说过这个男人的事情，我和同伴在此地下船，稍作休整。港口停了一艘十分精美坚固的船，当我们靠近的时候，同伴认出来船首的神像，他说，这是雅典娜送给英雄们的阿尔戈号。  
那获得这份赠礼的船长该有多幸运，我不禁羡慕地感慨。  
同伴嗤笑出声，说：这艘船是要跨越极其危险的海域去取得神物金羊毛的，所以他的船长招不到人，没有船员的神船不过是一堆木头。  
我们的谈论吸引了路人，他插话道：阿尔戈的船长认为这是神给予他的考验，正在努力克服呢，听说只要给他干活就能上他。  
同伴来了兴趣，问，他叫什么名字？  
他叫伊阿宋。

和同伴分别后我来到浴场，此时是上午，除了我们这种正在休整的船员有时间出来放松，其余人都在工作，浴场收费处的人也昏昏欲睡，瞄了一眼钱数对了，就指着门示意我进去了。浴场里空荡荡的，水池周围白雾弥漫，看起来没什么人。尽管如此，我还是将脱下的衣物都随身带进了浴场，钱袋要是丢了可不是小事。正当我泡在池子里数硬币的时候，浴池另一边响起水声，并且离我越来越近，水雾中走来一个人，他有着黄金般的头发和宝石般的绿眼睛，开口就问：“小哥，你很缺钱吗？”我攥紧手中的钱袋，打量面前的不速之客，考虑若是他抢劫，那我就狠狠给他一拳。  
他接着问，“你看起来不像本地人，是路过的船员吗？”  
是啊，我应付他。  
“看你的身材，应该是海上老手了，随着船队在海上呆那么久一定很累了吧？上岸后考虑去找女人吗？”  
我想，难道是拉皮条的人，于是草草地回复他还没这个想法。  
男人走到我面前，靠近问：“那你对男人呢？能硬得起来吗？”  
近距离看到他耀眼的金发和仿佛能滴出水来的绿色眼睛，我鬼使神差地从这幅漂亮脸蛋联想到一个人：你是伊阿宋？给你干活就能操的倒霉船长？  
面前那张俊美的脸皱了起来，很明显讨厌这种说法，他瞪着我说：“本大爷正是伊阿宋，被女神选中去完成冒险的男人。还以为你是个吃苦耐劳的人，没想到也会听那种街头传言。”  
你这是变着法说我老实？  
“看来你就一般般，远不如我物色的其他人，搞不好连他们中的女人都不如。”伊阿宋从我旁边走过，离开了浴池。我看向他之前浸泡在水中的下半身，像女人一样白，双腿纤长，中间垂下大小适中的阴茎。虽然从背后看不见，但那里的毛发应该和他头顶的一样耀眼。  
伊阿宋没有停止他的挖苦，我听得心烦意乱，想堵住他那张聒噪的嘴，当回过神来的时候，我已经爬出浴池，擒住他的脖子按在胯间，满意地看着他怨恨的双眼下的嘴巴，吞吐着我的子孙根。  
他似乎在说什么，囫囵的发音被液体的声音弄得支离破碎，内容无非是些弄死我之类的威胁。可我的脑子就像被水雾迷惑了一般，只想肏这个男人直到他身体最深处，想试试看坊间传言中那具淫荡的躯体。我嘲笑他，你连如何口交都不懂，怎么拉拢来那些人给你做事，靠你松松垮垮的屁股？语毕我拍了一下他的屁股，操，手感真好，真跟女人一样。  
伊阿宋像是反击一样吞得更深了，我能感觉到阴茎都被柔软温暖的腔道包裹，敏感的顶端更是被卡在狭窄的咽喉。能够做到这种地步的深喉还不被呛住，牙齿也尽量避免碰到我的半身，我相信他的确很有经验。他开始动了，口腔包裹着柱身进进出出，被频繁刺激的柱身开始涨大，不可避免地令他嘴角留下一滴又一滴涎水，尽管如此，那双绿眼睛始终瞪着我，但配合进进出出的阴茎，像是欲求不满的抱怨。  
我感到不耐烦，抓着他的头发开始撸动，把面前男人的嘴当作女人的私处一样使用，妓女往往苦不堪言这番粗暴对待，直到我多扔出一个金币才会闭嘴。伊阿宋和她们有什么不同呢，他的眼角也开始泛泪，却因为嘴巴被堵住而无法发出像样的哭泣。我打定主意，要是这小子在我射出前呕吐出来，我就要给他漂亮的脸蛋来一巴掌。强迫性的口交令他手忙脚乱，牙齿不断碰到我的阴茎，那细小的刮擦恰好落在了冠状沟上，我一个激灵，射了出来，伊阿宋来不及躲避，浓稠的精液炸了他一嘴，他吐出阴茎，开始剧烈的咳嗽。  
我忘乎所以，不等他喘息恢复正常就把人按在了地板上，没有润滑就向后穴进发。男人的甬道有够干的，寻常女人这时候下体已经流着水了，伊阿宋他却只能干叫一声痛，又不得不容纳我的阴茎。为了取得金羊毛真的值得做到这样吗？我觉得好笑，尽管自身不会分泌润滑的淫液，但他的后庭还是吃下了我的阴茎，能看出被不少人操过。 伊阿宋起初用手推拒着我的强势进入，一声又一声喊着痛，在这公共浴场他就不晓得廉耻、不懂得降低声音吗。等完全进入之后他变乖了一些，喘着粗气，用手拍打我的背，要我慢一些。见他态度软化，我放慢了速度，当从男人嘴里听到蜜糖般腻人的叫声时，我感觉阴茎都被吓抖了抖，同时又感到新奇，持续碾过让他情动的某一处，满意地听见了一阵又一阵的浪叫。  
浴室里充满着肉体拍打的声音，伊阿宋艰难地挤出一句话“你这家伙、不要、总是……”，他被我操得上下起伏，一句话分好几次才说清楚，“顶着那一点！” 这番话配上他此时被男人操的尊容，实无任何威胁可言，我掐着他的腰，对那一点不断冲刺。伊阿宋被我操得挺起了腰，不得不用背部顶着浴室地板支撑自己，水从浴池里溢出来流到地板上，打湿了他的头发，使得他看起来十分狼狈。 但他的阴茎看起来一点也不凄惨、精神十足的挺起来，这小子的胯下规模倒是一点不小，可惜是个挨人操的命，这样想着我又加快了速度。突然他发出一声长长的浪叫，同时阴茎喷出一股白液，我愣愣地看着白液顺着他腹部肌肉的线条向下流、滴到地上，才反应过来这小子被男人操射了。  
他有气无力地说：“畜生。”  
什么，我问。  
“我说你做爱像个畜生！”他喘口气接着骂，“只会顶，跟条公狗没两样。”  
我摸过他刚才射过的阴茎开始撸动，在他想要伸手打开的时候把人从地板上捞起来，挥出的手倒是没扑空，“啪”地一声拍在我背上，嘶，劲倒是不小。我拍了下他的屁股瓣反击，同样发出了“啪”的一声，比操他发出的拍打声要响得多。我在他第二次动手前捏住他的要害，说：总比你这没碰过女人的废物要好使，被男人操得这么熟捻，你还能去碰女人吗？  
我在心里把他同光顾过的妓女对比，不得不承认这位船长生了一副好面孔，若真是女人甚至能当上店里的头牌，但那张嘴太讨厌了，嚣张、自以为是，就该雌伏于人下。我控制住他的手腕，开始了又一轮进攻。伊阿宋自顾不暇，随着我的动作不断颠簸，失了反抗的意志，跨坐在我的大腿上不知是无意还是刻意地扭动屁股，想找到让他愉快的路线。  
不，哪有女人是这样的，我想，哪有女人的皮肤如此粗糙（证明他除了卖身还在正经地航海），又有哪个妓女会有这样宽的骨架和紧致的肌肉线条。操一个男人的经历让我若有所思，虽然男人的叫声不够动听、肉体不够曼妙，但你依然能从中得出趣味——一种征服的快感。  
我把手中的人当作个不长阴道的流莺狠命操着，哪怕浴室门被人拉开也浑然不知避让，他不是需要赚来更多的船员吗？那就让有名的“阿尔戈号的船长”的招牌打得更响一点，“在浴场和陌生人干得忘乎所以”的轶闻听起来就不错。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续路线1. 进来的是普通船员 2.进来的是赫拉克勒斯。有精力还想写赫拉克勒斯x伊阿宋（1v1）。


End file.
